


Fucking Machine

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Books) [31]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Dildos, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Kinktober 2020: Fucking Machine (aka magic dildo)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher (Books) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Fucking Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This might read as slight dub con, but assume that Dandelion is capable of stopping the weird magic sex toy, he chooses not to, even if he may act otherwise.

Whatever Dandelion had done, he’d clearly annoyed Yennefer.

Or perhaps he’d made her happy, either one could have ended up with him in his current predicament.

He had entered through the back of Yennefer’s home (the shop was situated in the front, but the back and upstairs were private, welcoming only to Yennefer and her guests). The sorceress was no where in sight, only a nude Dandelion, on his back on the ground, his wrists and ankles tied to rungs on the wall, leaving him in a rather humiliation position, his legs spread and his ass exposed.

One of Yennefer’s creations, a dildo with a mind of it’s own, was thrusting in and out of his ass at will. His ass was reddened, a hint that he might have received some sort of punishment prior to being tied up.

Geralt knelt beside him, gently resting his hand on the bard’s stomach. Blue eyes fluttered open weakly.

“Geeraalt,” he whined. He looked exhausted, as though he’d been left tied up with the toy fucking him for sometime. Already his stomach was stained with spend, clearly having already had at least one orgasm and yet he was hard again. “Make it stop.”

But Geralt knew better than to mess with one of Yennefer’s creations or her will in general. It never ended well, usually with the sorceress throwing a fit and kicking him out of her house. Given that he was enjoying staying with her - and so was Dandelion, when he wasn’t in trouble - he preferred to keep her happy.

“What did you do?” he asked, rubbing soothing circles on Dandelion’s sweaty stomach.

“N-nothing…”

“Mhm,” he said doubtfully.

The bard’s face was already red, either from exertion or humiliation, it was hard to tell (although, Dandelion was generally a difficult person to humiliate, so the first was more likely), but he seemed to flush darker. “I- I didn’t mean to, Geralt,” he whined. “I don’t deserve this…”

“Don’t whinge,” said the Witcher, stopping his stroking to land a soft slap.

“Ow!” Dandelion whimpered. “Geralt! I- I’m a victim here, you could show a bit of compassion.”

“You seem to be enjoying yourself,” teased Geralt, running his finger up the underside of Dandelion’s hard cock.

Dandelion whimpered and struggled weakly against the ropes. “Pleeease, Geralt.”

Geralt kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through his curls. “Let me find Yennefer and discover what it is you’ve done,” he said.

“Geralt!” sobbed the bard as he stood. “Don’t- don’t leave me!”

“Hush Dandelion,” he said gently. “I’ll return soon.”

He could still hear Dandelion’s whimpers as he walked away, making his way to the front of the shop where Yennefer no doubt would be. As he’d expected, she was sitting at her counter, studying a little vial, no doubt possessing some quality that humans would pay dearly to have.

“Is he still tied?” she asked as Geralt approached.

“Yes.”

She nodded, continuing to study the vial in silence. Geralt leaned over and gave it a sniff, but he didn’t recognize the contents.

“What has he done?” asked the Witcher curiously.

“He wrote a new song, have you heard it?”

“He writes a lot of songs. I wouldn’t know which you mean.”

Yennefer’s nose wrinkled. “You must not have heard it,” she said irritably. “He called me an old broad.”

Geralt shook his head. That sounded like the poet, all right, always putting things into his songs without thinking. “Has he been adequately punished?”

“I’d like to see you take a belt to him,” she grumbled, but it didn’t seem to be a real request, more of a wish.

“He seems tired,” admitted Geralt. “I’d be afraid of pushing too far.”

She sighed. “Fine,” she grumbled. “Untie him if you wish. Grab the toy and it will stop.”

“Thank you Yen.”

He returned to Dandelion and knelt beside him, letting the bard whimper and plead a bit more before he said, “Yennefer says you’d had enough.”

“Oh thank fuck,” he sobbed. “Untie me Geralt.”

But the Witcher didn’t, humming softly as he gripped Dandelion’s thighs, pushing his legs further apart to expose the magical toy that was still thrusting away in his ass.

“Geralt!”

He tossed the toy aside with one hand, then leaned over and pressed his lips to Dandelion’s abused hole.

A whimper escaped the bard’s throat and Geralt grinned. He gripped his friend’s thighs tightly as he took Dandelion’s balls into his mouth, sucking gently as the bard yelped and cried out.

“I- I- Oh Geralt, don’t- don’t stop,” he blabbered, apparently beyond coherent thought.

Geralt had no intention of stopping, continuing to pleasure Dandelion with his mouth until the bard came with a loud whine.

“It hurts,” he sobbed. “Everything hurts.”

He finally untied Dandelion, pulling the crying bard into his lap and stroking his back as he rested. “Hush Dandelion,” he murmured. “You won’t die from an orgasm.”


End file.
